A need exists for a catheter which can be used to inject laboratory animals isolated within imaging chambers constructed for use in imaging machines such as MRI, X-ray, PET, CT and the like. In some studies, it is necessary to isolate a laboratory specimen, such as a mouse or rat, within a hermetically-sealed container during imaging procedures. Such test specimens may be biologically contaminated and should not be exposed to ambient.
During such studies, it is common to inject the specimen in its tail vein with various materials, including radioactive materials, which enhance the quality of images of the specimen produced by an imaging machine. After imaging is complete, it is generally desirable to discard the catheter as it may be contaminated with pathogens, injectates and the like.
In the various view of the drawings like numerals designate like or similar parts.